


Lights Will Guide You Home

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [24]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cordelia POV, Drabble, Episode: s03e11 Birthday, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Mentioned Pain from Demonization, Open to Interpretation, Relief, Subtext, demonization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "It was an honor to be your guide, Cordelia Chase."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a canon-compliant drabble from Cordelia's POV during 3.11, this is a little more subtextual than my usual Cangel stuff.
> 
> This was written for the following prompt on Imzy's 100 Words community (https://www.imzy.com/100words/): _There is a crack in everything, that's how the light gets in. (Leonard Cohen)_
> 
> The title for this piece is taken from the song "Fix You" by Coldplay.

Skip puts his hand to her forehead, and then Cordelia closes her eyes, blinded by the flashing light--

Suddenly, she's back in Angel's room, back arching and screaming as the pain from the demonization process courses through her body.

When she sits up, Angel is right beside her, as always, holding out his arms towards her. He moves a bit awkwardly and then pulls her into a fierce, yet gentle hug.

"I thought I'd lost you," he says, his hand stroking the ends of her hair.

"Angel," Cordelia breathes, closing her eyes in relief. She's so glad to be home.


End file.
